A Demented Wife
by Madam Pegasus
Summary: The thoughts of Annette Birkin


A Demented Wife  
  
Finally things are going as planned! My husband is almost finished with the G-Virus. Soon William will get the praise that he so deserves. After all those strenuous hours of trying to create the ultimate weapon of science. The G-Virus will be known all over the globe and my husband, William will be known worldwide.  
  
I hear my daughter, Sherry crying in her room. She says that she's lonely and needs her parents around. I would if I could but science is better than a 12-year-old. She is an emotional baby. I can't help but think if she was a mistake. No what rubbish! Of course she's not. I've heard that Umbrella wants to try to use the G-Virus on her or William. If I catch them laying one finger on either one of them I'll blow their damn heads off with a 12- gauge shotgun!  
  
I've spotted Chief Irons coming into the lab like he owns it. He's pressuring William to complete the G-Virus sample. Does he really think we are going to give him our lives' work? He must be out of his puny mind. Why is he the chief anyway? He's had charges of rape on his ass. So why is he respected? I think we should use it on him. Yes that would be the right solution. We would see if our sample works and be rid of Chief Brian Irons forever!  
  
Murders all over Raccoon forest have been discovered. It seems like White Umbrella is behind this. I work for the Red Umbrella. The White Umbrella is for the T-Virus and Red Umbrella is for the G-Virus. The S.T.A.R.S. unit is infiltrating the Spencer estate. I just hope that none of Red Umbrella's evidence isn't found.  
  
It's been 3 days since the first murder and so far the S.T.A.R.S. still continue to meddle. I wonder if White Umbrella has their special Tyrant model hidden there? Like I care. I only care about my family and White Umbrella. I just wonder if the T-Virus will make it's way at Raccoon. That nightmare's been haunting me for along time. That would explain why I haven't had much sleep.  
  
Rumor has it that Albert Wesker is betraying the S.TA.R.S to help White Umbrella. I never liked Albert Wesker. He always had that smirk on his face whenever he saw me. He wore those sunglasses like he could kick anyone's ass and boss anyone around. He's only in for it for the money just like his friend Brian Irons. I wonder if we should contaminate them both? That would be delicious to see. Two twisted minds screaming for mercy. If I were in control they wouldn't have a pot to piss in.  
  
It's been a few months and no word from any of the S.T.A.R.S. they are probably all dead. It serves them right for thinking they can win over Umbrella. It's quite a shame. They could have been our next Tyrant models. We are currently making a new bio-weapon called "licker" known for it's tongue and it's humanoid look. The brain on the forehead adds a demonic twist. We've tried it out on some of our canine units that we've gotten from Irons. The experiment killed every unit and wounded a scientist. The scientist died early next morning. To prevent the press from learning of this we stole his body and burned it in the laboratory. Now no one will know of our supreme knowledge.  
  
We've added a special security unit to keep any intruders from coming in or out. It took out major funds but it was well worth it. William is working on a new bio-weapon from what looks like a hideous plant. I remember experiments that involved a plant called "plant 42" or something of that nature. Other experiments are also being concocted. It's only a matter of time before we are either discovered or we dominate. I guess only time can tell.  
  
It's over for White Umbrella. Word has spread that the Spencer Estate has gone up in flames. The S.T.A.R.S. unit has fingered Umbrella. Those petty fools don't know that there are 2 major organizations that make up Umbrella. God only knows when the virus will spread to Raccoon. All I know is that no one will take away the G-Virus. I'll risk everything and kill off any scientist that dares to take it away from me!  
  
Chief Irons is spreading confusion to the RPD. I guess that's a good sign especially for Umbrella. I've noticed that his accusations of just some random killers are completely obsolete. What really boggles the mind is how gullible Raccoon City really is. Of course who could blame them. I heard gunshots from the testing lab downstairs. I saw my beloved William in a pool of his own blood. Bullets and blood clashed to make a puddle of oozing matter. I felt his face turning pale. I knew those damn fools would be after the G-Sample. But why would they shoot William? Don't they care about his life? After all he did create the ultimate weapon of mass bio weapon destruction. I went to find some relief for him but when I came back he was gone. I found an empty syringe and I knew it was over. I'd never see my William the same again.  
  
I've decided that I'm going to take matters into my own hands. Those foolish bastards will pay for what they've done. As far as I'm concerned they've killed William. I hear Sherry crying for her daddy and that there's a monster coming after her. When I heard those words I knew what her "monster" was. Bitter irony that her father is her monster. I couldn't tell her the truth. I just hope that I don't have to kill William.  
  
Intruders have been spotted around Raccoon. A rookie cop and a teenage girl have been seen. They must be spies from Umbrella. I must admit the cop get up is perfect for undercover operations. He wouldn't fool anyone. It looks like I must put them out of their misery since those zombies can't on their own.  
  
I haven't seen those intruders in a few days. I hope their dead. Then again I haven't seen Sherry. I just remembered that William could implant embryos into living creatures. And since Sherry is his daughter then she's in severe danger. If she does become infected then I have no choice but to kill William and save my daughter the best I can. But if all else fails then I must kill her too.  
  
I've met a new girl, Ada Wong. I know she's a spy. John Howe was in love with her. I know she did that so she could get info about Umbrella. Conniving bitch! She'll never get my G-Sample. It's MINE! MINE MINE MINE!!!  
  
I almost killed him! Almost! Why didn't I kill him? It should've got him in the heart! That cop. No that spy. I must kill him. He must pay. Everyone will suffer..  
  
Sherry is gone!!! She's missing from the police station. It has come to my knowledge that the young woman has been taking care of my daughter and has shielded her from William. She's no spy. Umbrella would've captured and did ungodly experiments on her. I wish I could've told that woman earlier that the sample was in Sherry's pendant. But I haven't been feeling well. I hope I haven't been infected. I know I haven't been bitten but. I don't know.  
  
I met up with that cop. I told him about Ada. Of course he didn't believe me. I was about to kill him when those lead pipes fell on me. He escaped to find her. I managed to get out when I found out he took the G-Sample! He will surely die for that. I won't allow insobortnation(I know it's misspelled don't point it out!) any longer. No one will get in my way. I don't need William any more! I don't care!  
  
Ada died. Thank God! She told that cop the real truth. I knew what she was up to the whole damn time! To think he threw my precious sample!! My time is drawing near. I feel so weak.  
  
I see Sherry bent over beside me. She's crying out to me. The young woman is there with her. I told Sherry that I love her. I realized I traded her for a virus my own daughter and husband for my own selfish ambitions. It's all over. Sherry please forgive me. Don't remember me this way. Remember me when I rocked you to sleep. Remember me when.Sherry..  
  
.......... 


End file.
